Generally, water-repellency and wind-resistance depend upon the characteristics of a fabric and the fiber from which it is constructed. Unbleached cotton and linen fabrics have inherent water-repellency because natural waxes are present. But, scoured and bleached cotton and linen fabrics, as well as rayon fabrics, are hydrophilic; that is, absorb water. Wool has some initial repellency, but it eventually absorbs water.
A synthetic fiber may resist water absorption, and yet fabrics composed of that fiber can be thoroughly wetted by water. What occurs is that water coating the surface of each fiber fills voids between fibers of the fabric. Because a fiber is hydrophobic, does not mean that fabrics made from them are water-repellent. In fact, voids which lie between fibers can act like capillaries to enhance the spreading and wicking of water. Consequently, fabrics are generally treated with special finishes to impart desirable characteristics.
Conventional finishes form a coating over the fabric surface. Typical finishes comprise paraffins, natural and synthetic rubber, as well as a variety of resins. Canvas illustrates such coated fabrics. Unfortunately, those finishes increase the weight of the product by approximately 50 to 90 percent. Moreover, the coated product is neither porous, durable nor soft.
Silicone and certain fluorinated polymers are also popular coating materials. However, these coatings are either not durable or not aesthetic. Moreover, both water and wind, for example, in a driving rain, can penetrate fabrics coated with these materials due to the porosity of the fabric and the force at which water and wind contact the fabric.
The present invention discloses a superior formulation, method of application and product thereof which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above and which is substantially wind-resistant and water-repellent.